Death of A Hero, Birth of A Hunter
by Kazeryuu no Shi
Summary: What happens when Annabeth dumps Percy like yesterday's trash? He gains the favor of Olympus and is assigned to protect a certain silver eyed goddess? What will be in store for our hero?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello members of fan-fiction, and those who may not inhabit the Planet Earth this is **Kazeryuu No Shi** here and this is my first fan-fiction. It will be a Pertemis pairing, and may have a bit of Poseidon x Athena, you never know! This is set after the war with the titans and will have quite a bit of Annabeth bashing, so Percabeth fans, beware! Other than that enjoy and review, tell me what you think of my first fan-fiction. **Copyright Disclaimer: **I do not own PJATO/HOO. If I did, Nico would not be so... well Nico and Thalia would have a lot more screen time.

**Nico: So what does "being Nico" entail?**

**Author * sweating*: Umm Thals you take this. Blackjack needs a walk (Exportation no Jutsu)**

**Thalia: *sighs* Lady Artemis was right about guys. So pathetic. Death Breath, let's just say you need some socialization classes is all.**

**Nico: Umm... okay Thals. Whatever you say. *makes a dash for Thalia's bow* Here Cerberus fetch! (A wild Cerberus appears)**

**Thalia *twitches eyes*: Nico, you and Wonder Pooch here have 5 minutes to give me back my bow, or tell your Daddy hello the hard way.**

**Author: OOOKKKAAAYYYY folks let's get on with the story before Nico dies from overexposure to Thalia.**

**Death of a Hero, Birth of a Hunter.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy POV**

I lay there on my bunk in the Poseidon cabin, crying my eyes out. Why one may ask is the almighty Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus and all that bunch of stuff is crying like a wimp? Well the answer to that is all because of a certain daughter of Athena. Yep, it's Annabeth. Today was supposed to be our six month anniversary. You see, I had finally gotten permission from Athena to date Annabeth. You know, here's the thing about Athena. She may act all high and mighty, but she really is sweet and shy and gentle under that hard exterior. She always acted like she hated my dad, and I guess she kinda has reason to (Dad, don't be mad, but she does) _cue thunder and lightning. _

**Flashback On**

I was at the Santa Monica Pier with my demigod sister. Since Dad didn't have to worry about the Great Prophecy anymore, he could claim his kids. Surprisingly he only had my little sister, Veronica Marsh. She was really sweet. She was ten years old, was about four feet three, had waist length silky smooth jet black hair and the trademark green eyes of every child of Poseidon. However her eyes had a more piercing quality to it than mine. She would break a lot of hearts when she gets older and I would break a lot of bones. Oh, sorry guess I went into that overprotective brother mode that Annabeth keeps on telling me about. Speaking of said daughter of Athena I'm kinda worried about her. She seems more distant towards me and keeps hanging around the Apollo cabin for some reason. The girls from the Aphrodite Cabin were always looking at me with a sad look. My train of thought was straying and the wave I was trying to manipulate broke out of my control and pummeled me and my sister. "Bleah Percy! What happened? Don't tell me. Annabeth's on your mind again huh?" She asked me with a semi-smug, semi-irritated look. I think I was blushing or my face was just heating up. "Pfft and Dad told you to train me. You forgot the first lesson. FOCUS," She grinned as she taunted me and my face morphed into a devious smirk and I summoned forth a small wave and doused my sister. She glared at me and shouted "Dammit Seaweed Brain, I'll get you back for that!" She started to chase me around the beach. "Oh yeah, well just try, Mullet!" I called to her, using my mom's nickname for her. Speaking of mom, I was surprised that she was not too angry at dad for having another demigod child (although she did burn his beard off, the thing still hasn't grown back yet) but her heart literally melted when she saw Veronica. She and dad discussed it and she then adopted Veronica into our family with Paul. So her name is now Veronica Marsh Jackson. Anyways, back to the story. We were running around, having fun like any ordinary siblings when I heard the screeching of an owl. I froze and gulped. If this was who I thought it was, the shit was about to hit the fan, and hard. Athena was pissed when she found out my Dad had me, and now with Veronica, well she may be just a tad bit furious with demigod murdering tendencies. I had to get my sister out of there. I quickly grabbed her and dove behind a sand dune. My sister looked at me curiously and then I think she saw the fear that was clearly evident in my eyes. "Veronica, listen to me and listen carefully. Athena's here and that alone is trouble. She's still pissed at me dating Annabeth, and I'm a Son of Poseidon. Now, you're here, another "sea spawn" as she puts it. Now, I want you to hide. I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise me you'll hide, Mullet?" I asked her desperately. "Okay big brother, I will" she replied, her face losing a bit of color. I left her behind the dune, then I went out to face Athena. She was not hurting my baby sister. Not if I had anytthing to say about it.

**A.N**

**Ohh cliffhanger, whatever will happen next? Sorry about shortish Chapter, school stuff and everything. Will upload next chapter next week or when I get 10 reviews. Whichever comes first. I want to send a big thank you to Anaklusmos14 andJaxofdeth1 they are two of my biggest inspirations to write fanfictions. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again my wonderful people of Fan-Fiction. As promised here is the second chapter of my first fanfic, Death of a Hero, Birth of a Hunter. Just to clear some stuff up. Yes, this will be a Chaos fic. Yes, it will have some angst in it as well as some twist and turns. And to those out there, I am truly sorry that I did not insert the copyright in my first Chapter, it just slipped my mind. Anyone who wishes to hire me as a beta reader, feel free, just know that I work for cookies :p. So without further ado, let's get into it.**

**Percy: Hey Drago, you forgot something.**

**Author: Gods damn it Perce, how many times do I tell you not to call me that? And what did I forget?**

**Percy: Well, for starters you forgot the last Copyright disclaimer and this one. And you forgot that you cannot beta read yet.**

**Author: Wow… Copyright…Disclaimer damns Perce 'Athena must not hate you that much anymore. And I punted in the disclaimer in the last chapter so I'll do it now. I, Kazeryuu no Shi do not and never will own PJATO/HOO or any part thereof. That privilege belongs to Mr. Riordan. And about the beta thing… thanks… I guess *goes into corner and mopes about only having 1 story***

**Percy: Oh okay… WAIT WHAT WAS THAT COMMENT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

**Artemis: Oh calm down Perseus, before I turn you into a jackalope.**

**Percy: Yes Lady Artemis.**

**Author: Okay, on with the story.**

**(Flashback cont'd. A/N I know, I know this flashback is kinda long and may span the next couple chapters or so. It's just a heads up.)**

**Percy P.O.V**

I slowly walked out from behind the sand dune and saw nothing. I took a deep breath and said in my most level headed and respectful voice (**A/N: I know, kinda OOC, but it's just for this little part, so just bear with me. Percy is going to have a personality change, however.**) I said "Show yourself, oh Goddess of Wisdom." In a flash of grey light and a gust of wind which made the sand swirl in little eddies… heh heh Eddie… that was the name of our old super. Anyways I'm getting sidetracked here. Athena then appeared in all of her glory. She was wearing a traditional Greek _chiton _and over that she had on a _himation_. She also had her war helm which was the shape of an owl's head and a Celestial Bronze sword was strapped to her waist. She was in her human sized form, but that was somehow even more intimidating. As if that was not enough she also _that shield. _Aegis. The real thing was so much more bloodcurdling than Thalia's knockoff. Her steely grey eyes seemed to bore their way into my skull and I involuntarily flinched. Her shield shrunk in size until it was in the form of a silver vambrace on her left arm. She took off her helm and her blonde princess curls hair that reminded me of Annabeth cascaded down her back and between her shoulder blades. She then said to me in a stern yet oddly calming voice, "Perseus, it's time we talk."

**Veronica P.O.V**

I saw my big brother walk out fearlessly to meet Lady Athena. I loved my big brother and I did not want him to get hurt. He was trying to protect me because Athena did not know that I existed and she already had a strong dislike for Poseidon's children. Couple that with him dating her favorite daughter and well, you get the picture. I sat there, transfixed, praying that this would all work out.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Umm... okay Lady Athena. What is it that you wish to speak about?" I asked Athena, a bit perplexed and a whole lot scared. The gods do not often visit their children. Well, did not. They started to visit camp and their kids once or twice a week after the Second Titan War. That was 5 months ago. They appeared to be really ashamed that they were not a bigger part of their children's lives and were trying to make up for it. They stopped visiting after two months. Even Mr D took an extended leave from Camp. For the next two months, we had no contacts with our parents. Demigods were still claimed on a regular basis, though. Not even an Iris Message. When we tried to I.M them, they did not answer, but they were redirected to Iris, the Rainbow Goddess. She told us that we will hear from our parents soon and not to worry. True to her word, we started to receive from our parents at the end of the fourth month. They apologised sincerely, saying that they were currently in the midst of an important project and they would try to I.M as much as possible, but they could not visit for a while. There was something big going down on Olympus. Scratch that. In the entire mythological world as a matter of fact was sort of out of whack. Monster attacks were less frequent. But they were deadlier. Drakons, a couple Hydras and even rouge Cyclopes were attacking our Camp borders. Thanks to the Fleece, they could not enter the camp borders, but that did not prevent casualties. Last week, when a Manticore attacked the camp, it was prevented from entering into the camp, but that did not prevent its tail spikes from passing through. We lost a Son of Ares and a Daughter of Apollo. It was really sad, but such is the life of a demigod. We managed to slay the Manticore, but the damage was done. We all wanted answers for these odd monster attacks. The last time this happened, was when Kronos was raised… but no… it was too soon. He was still spread out too thin to reform this quickly. Then it must be that other Great Prophecy that Rachel revealed at the end of the War. Something about the Doors of Death being opened. I can feel it. Anyways, back to the situation at hand. The goddess who hated my father's ichor has sought me out. Not good.

**Athena's P.O.V**

I narrowed my eyes at Barnacle Beard's son Perseus. I did not like… no wait. I **hated **his relationship with my daughter. I had warned him before, when he had defeated my grandfather Kronos, but he decided not to listen to me. I had five months of this and now I've had enough watching Annabeth waste her youth with this Kelp-for-Brains. It's a good thing that Zeus gave us permission to start back visiting our children. I've had it up to here with seeing them dating. Now was the time to help my daughter realise her potential. I thought that a singed shirt would have given him the hint, but he has a head filled with coral, just like his father. I then said "Yes, young Perseus, I wish to talk to you about my daughter Annabeth. I warned you about seeing her, yet you disregarded my warning. I will tell you again. STAY. AWAY. FROM. ANNABETH!" I literally shouted the last part. I was furious. This boy, this Son of Poseidon dares spurn my favourite daughter, perhaps my favourite chid? I will NOT let him do to Annabeth what Poseidon did to me. I felt my eyes begin to glow with power and I was struggling to not break into my divine form. That would be bad if I caused Perseus to spontaneously combust, as much as I want to. I breathed in and out calmly and tried not to incinerate the demigod in front of me. When I calmed down, I looked at Perseus. He was looking at me like a deer caught in the crosshairs. I smirked inwardly. Good. He knows who's in charge. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but that's when I felt it. It was another demigod aura, eerily similar to Perseus' aura as a child of the Sea. No... He couldn't have. Poseidon did not have another demigod child... would he? I focused a bit on the aura and found its owner behind the sand dune that Perseus came out from behind. I felt a few tears moisten my eyes. So he took another lover. A primal growl escaped my lips as my hand charged with a grey orb of energy and I saw Perseus' horror stricken face as he unsheathed his sword and ran towards the dune. Humph, too bad Barnacle Beard you lose two kids today, I thought in my mind as I fired the bolt of energy towards Perseus and his sister. What happened next astounded me as well as infuriated me.

**Perseus P.O.V**

When Athena shouted at me to stay away from Annabeth, I was scared as well as furious. Granted, she and my Dad had some history between them but by the gods, Annabeth and I loved each other to Tartarus and back, so why can't Athena just give us a break. I saw her eyes begin to glow with power and her form began to flicker, grey wisps of energy forming around her body. I gulped in fear if she burst into her divine form, then shit would hit the fan, and quick. I then saw her trying to calm herself down. I was about to tell her something when I saw her eyes narrow and she had a look of concentration and I saw her look at the dune where Veronica was hiding. _No…. No she couldn't have…. _I thought as I saw her face contort to one of pain, sorrow and then anger. Odd, I thought. Even odder were the few tears that I saw in her eyes as her hands glowed grey and she prepared to thrust the energy orb at my sister hidden behind the dune. I heard her growl and I uncapped Riptide and ran towards the dune, intent on protecting my sister. I intercepted the ball of energy about ten yards from the dune, using my sword to deflect it. Now I know, may seem a bit unbelievable, right? Wrong. Anaklusmos was forged with the power of Pelione, a faded nymph of the ocean and mother to Zoe Nightshade. Add that with my power as a Son of Poseidon and our proximity to the sea only amplified my power. It did not, however protect me from the blunt force of the blast and I was sent rocketing into the dune and sand exploded everywhere. Thank the gods for the curse of Achilles or else I would have been smashed. I heard my sister scream and came over to me. I could not open my eyes quite yet, because although I was invincible, I could still feel pain, and boy, was it painful. I felt my sister take my head into her lap and was begging me to stay with her. I cracked my eyes open to see a fuming and yet stunned Athena starting to stomp in our direction, her sword in hand. I did the only thing I could have done. I prayed to my Dad to help us out. As I finished my prayer, I felt the sea breeze pick up and there was my **DAD, HOWEVER, THIS TIME, SOMETHING WAS DIFFERENT**. Gone was his happy demeanour and casual clothing. He had a face that would give most gods nightmares and was dressed in gull Greek general armour, his trident glowing with power in his hand as he stood protectively in front of us, shielding us from Athena's sword. He then bellowed "ATHENA! YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR NOW! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TRY AND MURDER MY CHILDREN? YOU WILL PAY!" I saw that Athena's eyes widened in fear and that the sea was in absolute turmoil. Huge waves crashed on the shore and the skies darkened. Well, Hades, Athena just pissed off Dad.

**(Another cliffhanger, I'm so mean to you guys J)**

**A/N Well, then, this is the second chapter done. Now for some updates. Firstly, about my** **update schedule. Unfortunately, for the next month or so, I cannot guarantee weekly updates, with my external exams and whatnot. I can promise, however updates every 2 weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it cannot be avoided. Secondly, I just want your opinions on something. The little dialogues at the beginning of each chapter, you guys like or hate? Let me know if to continue with it or not. Well, that's it for now, until the next instalment of Death of a Hero, Birth of a Hunter, this is Kazeryuu no Shi, signing out, as usual rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This is Kazeryuu no Shi here with the third chapter of Death of A Hero, Birth of A Hunter! Now as usual, on with the rubric and shout outs. There is a poll on my profile, I am kindly asking my awesome readers to please participate, and it will only take a moment. Now, with my reviewers who told me about some editing improvements, thank you! And also to those who have been supportive, as this is my first fanfic, thanks for the patience. And finally again with my damn update schedule. Sorry if this chapter was really late; my exams are kind of keeping me back right now. Okay and one last thing, I've tried and tried to space everything out more, like my reviewers have asked but to no avail. So if someone can help me with this, it'll be greatly appreciated.**

**So, without further ado, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJATO and/or HOO in any way or form. That privilege belongs to Mr. Riordan.**

**Percy P.O.V**

I heard my Dad bellowing at Athena about trying to kill me and my sister and how it was time for her to pay. I peeled my eyes open and I saw the blurred outlines of dad and Athena arguing. My sister then trickled some nectar past my lips and I felt my vision returning to me. I struggled to rise, but failed epically. " 'Ronica, help me up," I managed to ask my sister. Gods, this was painful. I saw my dad raise his trident up above his head, its three prongs glowing green, and the air around it literally thrumming with power. I saw Athena, trying to look him in the eye, but fear was clearly written on her face. It reminded me so much of Annabeth, when she saw a spider, scared and helpless and I blurted out "Dad! Don't do it!"

**Poseidon P.O.V**

I stumbled, almost dropping my trident as I heard Percy shout at me to not blast Athena to Tartarus. I then looked at Athena. Her startling grey eyes were filled with fear, but she was not backing down. She was on the sand, looking up at me with those beautiful, round… wait Poseidon get a hold of yourself, man! This is the woman who tried to kill your children… well my son and Veronica. I think I need to tell her and Percy the truth. But first, Athena incineration time… oh wait, Percy asked me not to. "But son, she tried to kill you and Veronica! Give me one good reason why I should spare her!" I shouted at my son, my trident still leveled at Athena. I looked at Percy, and let me tell you, what I saw certainly did not earn Athena any redemption points right about now. Percy's shirt was tattered beyond repair and I am currently thanking the primordial above for the curse of Achilles. It saved him from becoming a Percy pizza with extra sand crabs. Anyways I'm getting sidetracked here. Percy said to me "Dad, think about it. Why would Athena suddenly decide to attack Veronica? Veronica never disrespected her or any of her children in any way. Lady Athena is too smart and levelheaded to hurt Veronica over a grudge she has against you or her discomfort about me dating Annabeth. Tell me Dad, has Lady Athena ever directly killed one of your children without reason? Something's not right here, Dad. I think it's either one of two things. One, this isn't Lady Athena, or two, someone's controlling her." I then stopped to think about what he has said. Now that Percy has mentioned it, over the past few months, from about a week after the Second Titan War that Athena started to act strangely. I chalked it up to one of the quirks that I lo… I mean tolerate. I couldn't take it to my brother, because it would not look right, that I was concerned for my most bitter rival. So I left it alone, hoping that in time, things would go back to normal. Now, I realized that Percy was right. Something was wrong, big time. 'It seems that Annabeth has been a good influence on him after all' I mused in my head. I then went over what Percy said to me in my head. He had a sound argument. I immediately ruled the first option out. This was definitely Athena. Her energy signature was unique, as are all of the Olympians. That could not be replicated or duplicated. However, as I extended my mind towards her signature, I felt something… odd about it. There was Athena's regular signature, a soft grey miasma of energy, but there were a couple of other tinges of color within them. One was another shade of grey, but this was harsher, more sinister than Athena's. I paled. No… it cannot be… The next streak of energy that tainted her was a shade of green, and for a minute I thought that it was my niece… but this was not the calming forest green mixed with silver of my niece. This green was an acidic green, poison-like. **(A/N: Just going out on a limb here to the energy and colors of these energy signatures and corresponding characters. The first is logic based and the second is based on a picture of said entity I found) **Hmm… it seems that some of my relatives are paying us a visit. "Percy, take Veronica and run as far away and as fast as possible. I alone can handle this threat… Isn't that right, Metis and Mnemosyne?" I said, addressing Athena, or the beings controlling her. I saw Athena's face contorting into a look of pained anger and she gave an agonizing scream and she fell down to the sand. Before I could rush towards her, Veronica got her and dragged her away to safety and Percy stood next to me, with Riptide out and looking defiantly at the two orbs of energy that emerged from Athena and were starting to take shape. "Dad, what exactly are those things?" Percy asked me. "Not what, my boy, but whom. The grey ball of energy is Metis; Titaness of the fourth day and the planet Mercury She presided over all wisdom and knowledge. She is also Athena's mother. One of the eldest of the Titans, but it baffles me on why she chooses now to emerge, as the war is over. It is probably one of Kronos' backup plans. The other is Mnemosyne, Titaness of memory. Those two together make a dangerous combination, Percy. I want you and Veronica to go as far away as possible from here. Take Athena with you. She is in no condition to fight and I do not think that you can handle this threat," I told Percy. He was about to; presumably give me some sort of smart aleck reply, a huge explosion rocked the beach, and the two balls of energy expanded and formed two of the most powerful deities to ever walk the Earth. Now the real fight begins.

**Percy **

"You cannot handle this threat," My Dad told me. I was kinda pissed off. Here was my Dad, telling me that I could not help him battle two Titans… yeah he's probably right. Doesn't mean I can't try, though. I was about to tell him off, but then a huge explosion rocked the beach and tourists and beach combers started to freak out and run off the beach. Huh, I kind of forgot about them. Anyways, there stood two beings that radiated pure energy, just like Kronos, albeit not nearly as powerful. The one on the right, Metis I think bore a remarkable resemblance to Athena, same proud expression, same blonde hair, and grey, piercing eyes. However, her eyes were not like the analyzing eyes of Athena. They were cold, harsh and unforgiving, as if she would run the spear she carried through you without hesitation, which, in retrospect she probably would. This was Metis, Primordial of knowledge, Athena's mother and the original Know-It-All. Next to her, carrying a wicked looking Celestial Bronze long sword was Mnemosyne, Titaness of memory. I see what Dad meant. If they worked together, Mnemosyne messes with your mind, and if Athena got anything from her Mom, it would be battle strategy. If Athena was half as good as her Mom was, we were totally and beyond Hades screwed. Mnemosyne was beautiful, but deadly looking. Brown hair, black eyes and acid green clothing. They both looked at us with immense hatred. "So, this is the brat that defeated Kronos, hmm, a bit scrawny, don't you think, Metis?" Mnemosyne sneered in my direction, hoping to get some sort of reaction from me, but I resisted. Hey, if you can resist Ares goading you into a fight, you can pretty much resist everything. "Hmm… I guess so Mnemosyne but we are not here for that. Although young demigod, I am curious. How did you see past our plan? We thought we covered all bases," Metis asked me, a bit irritated. I smirked and said, which, in hindsight was probably not the best thing to tell her "You know, for the Titaness of knowledge, you really are not all that bright you know. Although Athena does not approve of my relationship with Annabeth, she did allow me to be with her, grudgingly and she would not have attacked me directly, or my sister for that matter. Next time you hatch a master plan, think it through properly. Although I am curious. Why Athena? Why not one of the Big Three?" I asked perplexed. Instead of outrageous, Metis only looked a bit miffed about that comment. "Oh how little you actually understand, _**little hero.**_ This was ALL in the "master plan" as you call it. Have Athena attempt to destroy you, maybe do so in the process and take you out, and then have Poseidon come in all his rage, kill Athena and start a "slugfest" as Ares would put it amongst the gods. As for your question, it was simple convenience. Poseidon's mind is too unpredictable, much like the ocean. Hades' domain is too far beyond our reach, and he is also a strong willed one. Being the King of the Gods, Zeus is also too well protected. Athena is a highly respected member of the Olympian War Council, so people listen to her and not often question her. She is a perfect candidate. We had hoped to get an inside look on your after war plans, but sadly that information was kept only amongst the five elder sons and daughters of Kronos. So, it was a simple matter of using Athena's emotions to weaken her mind, aided with my powers of course and have Mnemosyne here alter her memories and we would goad her in the direction of harming young Perseus here. Now however, you have ruined our plans, and for that you must die," Metis stated calmly. I was repulsed. "You would sacrifice your own daughter for the sake of starting a war? What kind of monster are you!?" Surprisingly my Dad burst out, anger clearly evident on his face. Metis however, surprised me more. "My daughter my ass! She was a burden forced upon me by that bastard Zeus! I wanted nothing to do with her!" Oh crap. Great job Dad. You just pissed her off even more. At that moment, Veronica came back up to us, her spear in hand a gift from Tyson. "What is this? Another child of the sea? Wait… She doesn't have the same scent that you two have. Similar yes but also not. She is not a child of yours, Sea God," Mnemosyne said. I almost dropped Riptide in shock and Veronica went white, looking at my Dad with a look of curiosity, betrayal and hurt on her face. It couldn't be. "Dad, what does she mean?" I asked him, fearing the answer. "Son, Veronica, I promise, I will tell you the truth after, but now we need to concentrate on defeating these two," Dad pleaded with us, while gripping his trident, his eyes pained. "Okay Dad, but remember, you owe us an explanation. Veronica, we need your help. Just, try to kinda push this away to the back of your head, 'kay?" I asked her and she nodded and her face regained a bit of color. "Oh that's rich. You do realize Jackson, that we are almost unstoppable together? Your only slightest hope would be to separate us, and that will never happen. SO PREPARE TO DIE!" Metis shouted at us. She was right. The only way we could even hope to win was to get help from another immortal, preferably an Olympian. But who can help us now? I looked at Riptide, and an idea hit me. I know someone who can help us. I closed my eyes and concentrated on an image of a certain moon goddess. _Lady Artemis, please answer my prayer. I know you never listen to the plea of a male, but we are in trouble. Athena is in a comatose state, my sister is still semi-stunned from shock and my Dad and I have to face off against Metis and Mnemosyne. Please, we need your help. We are at the Santa Monica Pier. Please, my Lady I am begging you, if not to help me then please help save my sister. _I desperately prayed in my mind. "What's the matter boy, begging your Uncle Hades for Elysium?" Mnemosyne taunted me, she and Metis slowly approaching our group. I ignored her and asked Veronica "Where is Lady Athena?" She then murmured to me "Behind a dune," My mind was then brushed by a presence and for a minute I was panicked that Mnemosyne was trying something (**A/N Just assume, for my storyline's sake, that Mnemosyne could tamper with minds)** but a familiar voice spoke to me. _Fear not and relax, Perseus. It is me, Artemis. Do not despair the Hunters and I are on our way. However, we were in the Yellowstone area and we may take a while in getting there on my chariot. Can you stall them for ten minutes? And by the way, all that begging was unnecessary. I have told you before, that you are the only man that I respect. I will aid you, when the situation calls for it. _To say I was shocked was an understatement. I replied in my mind _Umm sure Lady Artemis and thank you. _"Dad, Veronica, help is on the way. We need to stall them for ten minutes. Dad, you take Metis. Veronica, you're with me on Mnemosyne," I murmured to them and we all charged to our respective targets. Lady Artemis better hurry, because these two looked like they meant business.

**A/N Well here's the long awaited Chapter three finally done. Now the fight will be in the next chapter. For those who wondered why Athena was acting so weird, bet I faked you out! Anyways, good news! 2 more days of exams, and I am done! So look out for more chappies coming your way soon. Remember to participate in the poll on my channel, will be open for a while, since that part of the story is a far way in coming. As always, please rate and review! **

**Kazeryuu no Shi Out.**


End file.
